


Me, Myself, and the Soldier

by mortenavida



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, M/M, Magical Realism, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Train Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, author Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Steve works for Tony Stark’s publishing company and broke the three company rules. However, breaking those rules somehow got him two men in his apartment - one of which looks exactly like him (but beefier). He’s not exactly upset at the situation.





	Me, Myself, and the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo square: Pre-Serum Steve/Post-Serum Steve/Bucky Barnes
> 
> I had a lot of backstory, but cut it because it was just too long. Basically explained at the beginning of this in a lot of exposition. I believe "train sex" is the right tag - I've also heard it as a "fuck train" but either way, it's when people get in a line and fuck each other. So if that tag wasn't clear, that's the tag.

There were three rules Steve had to adhere to in order to keep working at Stark Publishing. Rule one - don’t use the lavender-tinted paper to draw on. Rule two - don’t use the ink pens on Tony Stark’s desk. Rule three - if you accidentally do break rules one and two, do not do it at the same time. Unfortunately, Steve had been breaking these rules for months.

It had been an accident, something brought on by lack of sleep and the fact that Steve really couldn’t tell what the color lavender was. The joys of being a color-blind artist meant he went by what others told him sometimes, and he was definitely not going to ever ask for Clint Barton’s help again when it came to colors. He had meant to grab a different color, one that would work better with the cover for Stark’s newest book in his series. He blamed the fact that he had the pen on Stark — the man constantly left them around the office.

So really, in the end, none of this was Steve’s fault.

The thing Stark didn’t tell anybody about his “rules” was because, for some reason, anything drawn on that paper with those pens came to life. The proof of that was currently lounging on Steve’s couch, watching television as he cleaned up from dinner. Stark’s newest novel included two main heroes who were obviously lusting after another, but never admitted it on page. Steve had drawn them, freaked out when they peeled off the page, and spent the entire weekend trying to figure out what to do.

In the end, he told them to stay in his apartment while he would go talk to Stark and admit what happened. Except he never quite got around to the admitting part because he liked having the two in his house, despite everything. The Captain had the place spotless by the first time Steve came back with some groceries for them, and the Soldier had fixed all of his broken window locks and leaky faucets.

It was also then that Steve realized that the Captain looked very much like he would if he were built like a football player. Steve had blushed when he figured this out, but from the smirk on the Captain’s face, he had already known. So had the Soldier. Steve didn’t want to think about the implications of the two men (was the Soldier a version of Tony? No, they looked different), so he pushed that thought down and ignored it.

Especially since both of them got handsy with him. Steve wasn’t particularly bothered by the two men feeling him up and he knew that it probably said something weird about him, but he wasn’t about to stop.

Steve wiped his hands on a towel after finishing with the dishes and went into the living room, watching the racing program the two had settled on for a bit before clearing his throat. “I’ve been thinking.”

The Soldier tilted his head back to look at him. “About what, Stevie?”

Steve held back the blush on his face as best he could - he liked that nickname. “I really should tell Stark about you two.”

“You say that every week,” the Captain pointed out.

“Yes, but it’s been two months now. And I think I… I don’t know.”

The Soldier stood as the Captain shut the television off. They both looked at Steve for a moment, but in that moment Steve knew that he wasn’t going to tell Stark. Not today, not tomorrow, probably not even next year. He put the towel on the back of the couch and tried to think rationally still.

“What happens if I get sick? You two can’t pay the rent, you don’t… You’re not real.”

The Soldier moved around the couch so he could stand behind Steve and wrap him in his arms. “This feel real?”

“That isn’t fair,” Steve insisted.

“We’re smart, I’m sure we could find something,” the Captain said, running a hand through Steve’s hair. “Besides, if Stark knew, wouldn’t he take us away?”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know what he’d do.”

“Exactly.” The Captain leaned forward to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Exactly, so we won’t tell him.”

The Soldier tightened his hold just a bit and Steve bit back a whimper. He loved being surrounded by the two of them, feeling safe and protected. “Okay,” he said as the Captain’s lips moved down to his neck. “Okay, but eventually…”

“Eventually,” the Soldier agreed. “But for now…”

Steve didn’t argue as the Soldier picked him up. He just turned and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, leaning in to kiss him as they made their way to the bedroom. Clothes came off as Steve was passed between the two of them and soon, he wasn’t sure who he was kissing anymore, too caught up in the feel of hands on his skin.

They were always warm, where he was always cold. Two burning furnaces pressed against him and Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.

He opened his eyes and took a step back to appreciate the two men he had drawn to life. Without him, they gravitated toward another, hands digging into hair to pull in for a brutally hot kiss. Steve stroked himself as he watched, letting his body catch up to what was happening. It didn’t always want to behave and get aroused, but Steve always participated.

Today looked to be a day where he could completely participate. He smiled. “On the bed, Soldier.”

The two broke apart to look at him, then they grinned as well. The Soldier let out a groan, his erection standing at full attention. The Captain stroked him once before nodding to the bed. Steve followed the Soldier onto it, laying across him as he kissed the man deeply. As soon the Soldier’s breath hitched into the kiss, Steve knew that the Captain was prepping him for Steve, pushing his fingers into the Soldier’s hole to stretch him.

The Soldier arched against Steve, their dicks sliding together between them. He pushed back, letting out a whine as he felt lips press against his lower back. The Captain knew his weak spots, most likely because they were the same as his own. Steve wiggled between them both now, unable to stop the moan that left his mouth.

“Ready,” the Soldier said. “God I’m ready, please.”

“He’s so pretty when he begs,” the Captain murmured against Steve’s back. “Should I shut up him?”

Steve nodded, sliding back into the Captain’s arms. The man kissed his neck while his hands worked to put a condom on Steve’s dick. “I won’t last if you don’t shut up him,” he said. “Cap, please.”

“My pleasure.”

The Captain nipped at Steve’s neck before moving from behind him and crawling on top of the Soldier. The Soldier’s hands immediately went to the Captain’s hips to tug him closer so he could wrap his lips around the man’s erection, pulling a low moan from his throat. The Captain’s hands immediately went up against the wall so he could brace himself, hips thrusting gently into the Soldier’s mouth.

Steve watched them for a long moment before sliding a hand up the Soldier’s leg. The man’s legs shifted further apart and Steve grabbed hold of his erection before positioning it against the Soldier’s hole. Slowly, because he knew this all but tortured the man, he slid inside. The Soldier moaned, hands gripping tighter at the Captain’s hips. In turn, the Captain tilted his head back, mouth open in a silent cry.

They were beautiful, but Steve wouldn’t let his mind tell him that he didn’t deserve this, not today.

He pushed further inside the Soldier until he was fully seated, the Soldier’s leaking dick against his stomach. Steve wrapped a hand around it and stroked it gently, grinning at the whimpers he pulled from the Soldier as he did so. He pressed his thumb gently against the tip before moving his hips finally - a short, steady rhythm that they both liked.

The bed creaked below them as Steve continued, one hand stroking the Soldier while the other pressed against the Captain’s back so he could anchor himself. Below him, the Soldier continued to grip tighter against the Captain, pulling groans and whimpers out of the man constantly. Steve knew they were all close - it never took him long and the other two knew how to bring each other off quickly to match him.

His fingers dug into the Captain’s back, the only warning he could give before he thrust hard into the Soldier, crying out as he came. His hand squeezed just right on the Soldier’s erection and, with a grunt he came as well, getting his spunk over all three of them. Steve licked some of it off his face while the Captain swore, releasing into the Soldier’s greedy mouth. Steve laughed a bit as he leaned over to see that the Soldier didn’t leave a drop to waste - swallowing it all.

The Captain turned a bit to look at him and grinned. “He’s always messy.”

Steve could just nod, his breath not quite back yet. He pulled out of the Soldier, smiling at the shiver that ran through the man as he did so. The Captain reached out to run his fingers over Steve’s face, wiping off some of the mess there.

“He should at least clean up his mess,” he murmured. “Right, Steve?”

Steve could only smile as the Soldier pushed the Captain off and sat up to pull Steve into a dirty kiss. He didn’t hold it long, mindful of Steve’s need to breathe, and went instead to slide his tongue across Steve’s neck to clean him up there.

The Captain pulled the condom off Steve and tossed it into the trash can next to the bed before leaning down to lick across the Soldier’s stomach, helping in the cleanup process. Steve really just wanted a shower, but how could he say no when his mind was dizzy and this was, for now, just as good? He ran a hand through the Soldier’s hair, grinning as he let out a soft noise because of course the Captain would have his lips wrapped around the Soldier’s growing erection.

Steve tilted his head back as the Captain’s lips then moved to his own dick. He wasn’t going to be able to get it up again, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t participate in round two. He grinned and leaned back, trusting the other two to not let him fall off the bed.

“I think it’s the Captain’s turn,” he murmured, feeling the Soldier’s grin against his chest. “Right, Soldier?”

“Damn right.” The Soldier nipped at Steve’s nipple before leaning back. “On your knees, Cap,” he said, easily pulling Steve into his lap.

Steve shivered as the Captain easily got on his knees. He pulled away from the Soldier to settle behind the Captain, running his hand over the man’s ass. While the other two kissed, stroking each other back to arousal, Steve worked on stretching the Captain, scissoring his fingers inside of him and listening to the low moans as he added a third finger. It never took the Captain long and soon enough, he had pulled away from the Soldier to get out a soft Please.

Steve switched places with the Soldier, smiling as he simply pushed inside the Captain. He loved watching the Captain’s face as his mouth opened just slightly, eyes closed until the Soldier was fully inside. Then his eyes would blink open and he would look for Steve, smiling when he finally saw him. Steve loved that smile, felt as if the smile were meant just for him and he would leave forward to kiss it.

Today was no different. He kissed the Captain gently, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Usually, the Soldier would move at this point, but when Steve didn’t feel that happening, he broke the kiss and looked up at him.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

The Soldier shook his head and leaned over, wrapping another condom over the Captain’s erection. “Please,” he said, keeping his eyes on Steve. “I want to fuck you both.”

How could Steve say no to that? He looked between them before letting the Captain flip him onto his stomach and drag him beneath the two of them. Steve wasn’t sure whose fingers stretched him, but he closed his eyes and arched into it all the same. His dick might not want to participate at the moment, but he sure as hell did. He leaned into the fingers, breath hitching as the Captain bit at the back of his neck. They hadn’t done this yet - all three of them connected like this - and Steve was eager to see how it felt.

Gently, as they usually were when pushing inside of him, the Soldier pushed the Captain into Steve. His fists gripped the bedsheets as he was filled, feeling almost split in two at the sensation. He had never thought himself to be a size queen before these two entered his life, but now Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.

They were still while Steve adjusted to having the Captain inside of him. The weight of both of them was comforting, but soon Steve needed more. He clenched his ass and bit out a laugh when the Captain groaned into his hair.

“Move,” he breathed, hoping the Soldier could hear him.

And he did.

It was awkward at first, finding a rhythm between the three of them, but eventually, the Soldier found it. Steve’s eyes widened and he could feel both of them. The Captain gripped one of his hands as they both thrust - the Soldier into the Captain, and the Captain into him. Steve let out a whine as the thrusts gained momentum. He was going to bruise and he didn’t even care.

Above them, the Soldier swore and moved faster, causing the Captain to change his angle into Steve as he matched pace. Steve could do nothing but press his face into the bed, letting the Captain’s free hand to hold his hips up. His vision was spotty and he grew more dizzy, letting the sound of the men above him and the creaking bed slide over his senses.

The last thing that went through his mind was both men crying out, and the bed breaking beneath him. Then he allowed the darkness to take him.

—

Steve came to with gentle hands stroking over his chest and a steady heartbeat against his back. He opened his eyes slowly, recognizing his own bathroom. They were in the tub, the water just warm enough to be comfortable. His fingers were already pruned and he shifted to look back at the Soldier. A smile immediately went over the man’s face.

“We were worried about you,” he murmured, fingers moving up Steve’s arm. “Never had you pass out before.”

“Captain?”

“Making some food. We thought you’d be hungry when you woke up.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Steve said, unable to help the blush on his face. “I really liked it.”

“Then we’ll do it again sometime.” The Soldier breathed in Steve’s scent. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to us, you know.”

“You’re just saying that,” Steve insisted.

“He’s right,” the Captain said from the doorway, a tray of sandwiches in his hand. “We’d rather be here than fighting off monsters in a book.” He set the tray down and got on his knees so he could kiss Steve. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Steve admitted, “but good. Really good.”

The Captain ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Let’s get you out of here and we can eat in bed?”

Steve nodded and let the Soldier pull him out of the bath while the Captain brought the food back into the bedroom. He knew their situation was abnormal, and he knew that eventually, they were going to get caught, but for now, he didn’t care.

For now, the three of them were happy, and Steve wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
